


Meet The Kid!

by Kestrealbird



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Jack is a good dad, Rhys as Jack's PA, angel is CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Rhys accidentally meets Angel for the first time.





	Meet The Kid!

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and it was probably supposed to be longer but I have no idea where it was going now so I'm just posting it so I dont have to keep looking at it lmal

When Rhys finally met Angel it had been an accident. 

Well technically not so much an  _ accident  _ as  _ unplanned _ since Jack had secretly brought her to his office in the first place but, well, she’d wanted to know more about his job and what better way to educate her than show her first hand? He didn't have any meetings that day - none that were important, anyway - and it was one of Rhys’ “vacation days” (because he insisted on having those to “retain his sanity” and Jack was nice enough not to tell him he probably didn't have much to begin with) so the likelihood of someone seeing Angel was extremely low. 

She was safe, and he wouldn't have to worry about Rhys asking too many questions about why she was there.

Jack wasn't an idiot; he knew that Rhys was aware that he had a daughter, because there was no way Rhys  _ hadn't _ caught glimpses of her photo on Jack’s desk or overheard snippets of ECHO calls between them, but he never pried, never asked questions. That never stopped Jack from being  _ nervous _ about them meeting, though. Rhys wouldn’t mind her, of course, and Angel had asked about Jack’s PA on more than one occasion - because she worried about him, sometimes, and liked to know that someone was looking after him at work - but he didn’t know how Rhys would react if he knew she was a Siren.

There were exactly three people that Jack trusted with that knowledge, and he still had his doubts about two of them (Wilhelm was nice enough, but he only got involved with Jack because of the money; there was nothing to say he wouldn’t get paid off to sell them out and Timothy had a loose mouth if you managed to get him drunk enough).

Angel had been playing around with his Comm, changing the lights in the office and trying to decide if she liked yellow or purple better. Jack leaned back against his desk with a smile, amused as she fluctuated between different shades before slumping on the floor, starfishing on her back and glaring at the ceiling. 

“Your office is too adaptable,” she complained with a pout. “Yellow looks amazing because it’s  _ yellow  _ -” Jack snickered quietly at her “- and purple looks amazing because it suits your work -” she waved her hand vaguely as she thought of the word she needed “- thingy.” 

“Ethic,” he corrected. Angel nodded in a very serious manner. She huffed, blowing hair out of her eyes. Jack made a mental note to trim her fringe for her later. The doors to his office opened suddenly, startling them both for different reasons, and Rhys walked in looking frazzled and irritated. 

Oh right. The Skags. 

Jack briefly panicked as Rhys’ eyes landed on Angel, a moment of silence passing between them. He glanced up at Jack, raised a brow, then sighed - deflated and exhausted probably - waving his hand with dismissal. “You owe me a new jacket,” he said, turning to leave the room as if he hadn’t seen anything when he’d walked in.

Angel tilted her head, calling out to him as he reached for the door. “Why?”

Rhys turned to her, opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again, making an odd contemplative face. It occured to Jack that Rhys didn’t know how much he was allowed to tell her, and the thought of Rhys thinking that she didn’t know how violent her own father’s experiments could be was too funny for him to hold back his laughter. 

“Did the Skags eat it or something? If they did then it’s your own fault for getting so close to them,” he teased. 

“No but they  _ did _ spray someone's blood everywhere and stains are a  _ bitch _ to get out of cream colours.” 

“Should’ve worn red, then,” Angel chirped, earning an amused smile from Rhys. He still looked annoyed - whether at the loss of his jacket or the fact that he’d been called in while on his ‘vacation day’ because Jack was too busy to answer the phone he wasn’t sure - but at least he was considerate enough not to rant at Jack about it while Angel was here. Not that she would’ve minded. Still, it was the thought that counted.

“I think I see enough red here to last me a lifetime without wearing it.” Angel looked over at her father, took in his offended gasp, then nodded in understanding. Rhys’ lips tilted into a more genuine, soft, smile. He gave them both a final nod, calling over his shoulder as he left out the door, “purple would look nice for a change!”

Angel settled on a mild shade, entranced when Jack blacked out the windows so she could see the lights dancing around the room. When she was satisfied, he packed up their things and hoisted her onto his hip with ease, striding out the room to his private elevator so they could make their way home. Her arms circled around his neck as she yawned and he gently smiled when she tiredly told him that she liked Rhys and, “can he come visit me sometime?”

Jack hummed. “I don't know, is your room clean enough for visitors?” Angel groaned a complaint into his shirt, but agreed to clean it up if he could bring Rhys around to talk to her soon. 


End file.
